A Very Delena Summer
by cheekymonkeys98
Summary: Just a bunch of cute delena scenes which take place through out the summer
1. Chapter 1

**-A/N-**

**so... this chapter is extremely short i apologise but I will be writing more cute little delena scenes and things we probably wont see happen in season 5 although one can hope :D if you have any requests then please just comment below! :) **

**Day after Season 4 episode 23 **

**Damons POV**

I woke up only to see an empty space beside me. Maybe yesterday was a dream. Maybe Elena chose Stefan because it was always going to be Stefan. I sighed as I got out of bed and headed to the dresser to find a clean shirt. I suddenly felt soft arms wrap around my waist and gentle kisses on my bare back. I was shocked when I turned around to see Elena, looking as beautiful as usual. Was she really hugging me? Did she really choose me?

_"Hey,"_ She said with a cute smile _"I'm sorry I couldn't be with you last night, I was taking care of Katherine and then I was up all night talking to Jeremy and I guess I fell asleep"_ Her arms were now wrapped around my neck and mine were around her waist. Katherine is now human, we kept her in the cellar until we hear her heart beat again. Elena called me after having her cat fight with the Kat, I was just happy Elena was fine. Too be honest I'm glad Katherine is human now, all vulnerable and weak she deserves it. Jeremy is now back which I guess is a good thing even though he's still another person to worry about not dying. He makes Elena happy and that makes me happy.

_"Its fine, go be with your brother. You've missed him"_ I said brushing the hair off her face.

_"I promise we'll get some quality time later"_ She grinned _"I love you"_

I will never get over the shock I get every time she says those three little words. Three words I never thought Elena Gilbert would ever say to me. _"I Love you too"_ I couldn't help but smile. Elena then skipped away to go have breakfast with Jeremy, I would do anything to keep the smile she has on her face now on forever. For the first time in a long time, I felt truly happy.


	2. Chapter 2

******-A/N-**

**So basically Elena went with Caroline for the weekend to look for Tyler, and Damon has a surprise for Elena**

**Elena's POV**

"I don't know Caroline, maybe he ditched his phone, Got a new identity and moved somewhere far far away because he knew you would try to find him" I explained. I was sitting in the car with Caroline while she was driving on our way home listening to her talk about how much he despises Klaus and loves Tyler. Personally I think Caroline is deep down madly in love with Klaus, it's the way she talks about him and jumps every time I mention his name, I understand how her thinks she's still in love with Tyler but he's the safe option. She's a vampire now which means she has eternity, Tyler's never going to be enough for her. To make things easier for myself I just nod, Caroline knows what I think but she still wont listen to me. I still havent told her about Damon and I. We havent told anyone even Jeremy, I Love Damon With all my heart and I know he loves me too it's just, I don't think everyone is gonna be approving of Damon, all the mistakes he's made. well, their just going to have to accept the fact Damon and I belong together with no sire bond, no humanity problems just me and Damon. I can't imagine a world without my Damon.

"Hey, how come your still living in the Salvatore house?" Caroline took a break off her lecture of Tyler.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Stefan left so why are you still there? it's just Damon. Hey, Why don't you come live with me? It'll be so much fun!" Caroline expressed. I had to think on my feet. I didn't want Caroline to know just yet.

"Well. Em. Jeremy. Everyone thinks he's dead and the Salvatore mansion is too far away for anyone to notice Jeremy is still alive. I mean what do we say if people see him? And I don't want to leave him alone with Damon either, I don't think he'll like that"

"Oh, I guess but you'll have to tolerate Damon"

"He's not that bad"

"What ever Elena, I'm just glad you aren't sired to his ass anymore, And you can clearly see that you were never in love with him. Your all fixed now." She smiled. There were so many things wrong in that sentence it almost brought a tear to my eye. The stupid sire bond never effected me feeling towards Damon, I was always madly in love with him, It was just a big obstacle for us. After I turned into a vampire everyone treated me like a broken toy, something that needed to be fixed but not Damon. He guided me on to the right path and not try to fix me back to my old self. To be honest I like being a vampire, I feel more alive. But if I had the option for me and Damon to turn human then I would take it but that's not really a choice now.

I only realised my feeling for Damon after I turned into a vampire, Even then I was still scared so I ran back to Stefan for a bit. Before then when I was human, Damon had compelled me to get everything I wanted in life and that was love, that's when I fell for Stefan. After I turned into a vampire, Damon's compulsion had worn off and so had my feelings for Stefan. I will always love Stefan, I always have but I was never really in love with him. Last I saw Stefan I offered him the cure but he rejected it, When I told him to take that was my way of saying goodbye to him. Damon told me he wanted to be alone sometime after dumping Silas' body in the ocean.

After a long road trip with Caroline she finally dropped me off home. To Damon.

"Text me later chick!" Caroline said as she drove off. I picked up my small suitcase and opened the door. As I walked in I could smell Damon, My eyes met his instantly, he was in the kitchen with Jeremy cleaning up the mess while Jeremy was eating. Deep down I knew Damon cared for Jeremy, he could have easily let Jeremy order pizza through the weekend but instead he made him a home cooked meal. "Hey" I greeted. I was tempted to run up and kiss him but with Jeremy present I was only limited to a 'hey'

"Hey" Damon smiled "How was your weekend" He asked as I sat down on the breakfast stool next to Jeremy

"Pointless, Caroline wasting her time looking for Tyler, she should accept he's gone and move on." I ranted on as Damon handed me a plate of lasagne which smelt amazing, Times like this when I wish we could tell everyone.

"Hey, Elena," Jeremy said "Is there anyway I could like go outside?"

"Yea, but you'll have to explain why your ashes were found and how your still alive" I mocked

"Or, you could shave your head" Damon suggested

"And eyebrows" I added

"Yeah, and grow a moustache if you can. And call your self Jeremy's cousin Frank from Wisconsin" Damon finished off. We laughed and finished the beautifully cooked dinner Damon had made. I always knew Damon could cook but never this good. After dinner Jeremy had gone up to his room on his laptop which ment alone time with Damon. I love Jeremy, I do. I missed him so much that his death even made he turn my humanity off but I need some time with Damon too.

While I was cleaning the dishes I could feel the soft kisses on my neck, Damon wrapped my arms around me waist saying "I missed you"

I turned around to cup my soapy hands on his face which didn't bother him "I missed you too honey" I kissed him gently on his lips as he kissed me back

"I've got a surprise foe you" He interrupted the kiss

"What?" I asked. He put me on his back and whisked me away to his room in his vampire speed. I couldn't help but giggle.

He then brought our a blue velvet box from his back pocket and handed it to me. His eyes were directly at me as I opened it. It was a key, a really big and old fashioned key. I looked up to him puzzled. He pulled my arm and lead me to a door right next to his room.

"Open it" He said as I unlocked the door what was in front of me was every girls dream. My own walk in closet. I was speechless, I started walking inside it looking at every detail. It had shoes all my size and all colour coordinated. Dresses all me size and taste. The jewelry was at the far end, all kept behind glass cupboards.

"This, is my favourite drawer" Damon smirked as he opened the top drawer filled with. Of course. Knowing Damon. Lingerie, I couldn't help but giggle. I turned around to face Damon and I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much, I love you" I said

"I love you too, I knew since after the fire you've been ordering so many clothes online but no space to put them. So i wanted to surprise you when you came back"

"You did this over the weekend?"

"Yeah, Though a little compulsion helped speed up the process"

I kissed him gently with my hands eager to take his shirt off. His hands unbuttoning the short-sleeved cream chiffon shirt I had on, While things were starting to get heated.

"Elena!" Jeremy interrupted, I could hear him from his room calling me. Damon groaned.

"Hey, I'm sorry."

"Its fine" Damon forced a smile

"No it's not. We're going to tell him. tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I hate hiding this from him and i hate sneaking around. but we'll start with Jeremy then work our way"

"Elena!" Jeremy yelled again. Sighed giving a quick kiss to Damon and leaving my beautiful wardrobe. I can't believe he did all this over the weekend, it was really sweet of him.

"What?" I said as I entered Jeremy's room. He stayed in the room closest to Stefan's which was furthest away from Damon's. only because it was the one with least dust and one of the biggest. Jeremy thinks I'm staying in the room next door him but really I sneak out after he's asleep to Damon's room which is far more comfortable.

"What were you doing in Damon's room?" He changed the subject

"Er," I had to think fast. What should I say? He made me a walk in wardrobe then we started making out? No, not yet. "He had some paper work for me to fill out, you know since I legally own this house" I reminded him

"Oh, okay. Theres a spider over there. Will you get rid of it?" He asked

"Oh my god Jeremy! You have died like 10 times, turned into a vampire hunter, killed an original and your still scared of spiders" I lectured while throwing the spider out his window. Jeremy put his headphones back on and didn't bother to listen to a thing I was saying. I sneaked back into my wardrobe admiring all the lovely things Damon had bought me when I felt Damon turn me around and lift me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Damon teased

"Wardrobe sex" I replied and giggled.


End file.
